Protector
by Ayuuki-chan
Summary: Yamato was walking around town when he got a phone call from Tai. Tai asked him a favor of taking care of his little sister while he's gone for the weekend. After a while Yamato agrees. What will happen when a series of...fun events happen? Yakari! RxR
1. Just doing a favor

**Protector**

**Hey guys! Okay this is my second fan fiction but my first ever in Digimon! Please be nice to me! Yes, I am a Yakari fan! I find them adorable!!! Uhm here is some info:**

_Hikari- 16 years old  
Yamato- 19 years old  
Taichi- 20 years old  
Takeru- 16 years old_

**This was just an idea that was supposed to be put in 'Alice Island' my currently unfinished work…I have a serious case of writers block! Waaaaaa!**

**Anyways it's short but it's funny! I hope you enjoy and please review! Yakari FOREVER!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just doing a favor**

19 year old Yamato Ishida was walking towards his car. He had just finished band practice and was about to go home when his cell phone suddenly rang.

"-_Sigh-_ It's only Taichi." Matt flipped his phone and answered, "Hey Tai, what's up? Need anything?"

"YO! Matt! Yeah, I do need a favor; you know that Sora and I are going out of town for the soccer game right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You told me that for the 156th time already!"

"Ha-ha very funny! Anyways, I need you to look after Hikari for the weekend. Our parents are out of town and Hikari sprained her wrist in a volleyball match, and, well... she sort of can't do much. I kinda don't trust her, who knows what could happen without me around! So I'm asking if you could look after her while I'm gone? Please! One best friend to another!" he begged.

Yamato thought about it for a few seconds. He had no band practice this weekend because their lead guitarist is out of town to visit his relatives, Takeru was in his class retreat (which he was sad about, because Hikari couldn't make it), and his dad was in a business trip. So I guess he had nothing better to do.

"Alright, I've got nothing better to do anyway. Want me to get her some ointment and bandages on my way? I'm in town." Yamato replied.

"Thanks Yamato. Oh, one more thing, don't do anything to my sister, or else you'll be eating my foot when I get back." Taichi warned.

"Don't worry! I'd never do anything to Taichi's little sister!" Yamato started laughing.

"I trust you, Ishida. Do anything and I will knock your head off your body!"

"Alright! Alright! It was just a joke! You better go, or else Sora's gonna kick **YOUR** head offa' **YOUR** body!"

"Ok, bye Yamato! See you Sunday evening!"

_-Click-_

"_-Sigh-_ Well, I hope Takeru doesn't kill me for this..."

* * *

**-Near the Yagami residence/apartment-**

Yamato Ishida arrived at the building where Hikari and Taichi lived. When he finally got to the 37th floor, he went to the room where they lived.

He knocked on the door.

He heard a door open inside. _'Hmm must have been in her roo--'_

Then he heard water... and footsteps coming over from the other side of the door he was in front of.

"Taichi-onii-san! Don't tell me you forgot something **again** as an excuse to check up on me or else I'll just throw you out of the---" The door opened, and revealed Hikari...

_'Uh-oh'_ Yamato thought while he was blushing...**A LOT**.

"**_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_**" Hikari slammed the door shut and leaned on the wall breathing very heavily.

Why'd she do that, you ask?

Well as soon as Hikari opened the door, Yamato saw her wet and clad in only a **_short towel_**, showing her perfectly curved legs.

* * *

**Heya! Yeah I just editted some parts like the last sentence (I felt like it wasnt too descriptive enough) Uhm I might update chapter 4 in 2 weeks cuz im sort of busy... so im sorry if you cant wait that long. I hope you will still support the story though! bye!**

**Ayuuki-chan**


	2. Ointment and Bandages

**Protector**

Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing! Yes! I know! YAKARI! Yes I finally finished this chapter! Weeeeeee!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ointment & Bandages**

**Hikari POV**

Taichi-onii-san was too persistent. I swear he just tries looking for excuses to check up on me!

I mean, just because my right hand got a little hurt doesn't mean he has to take care of EVERY LITTLE THING!

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Hikari! Spike it! NOW!" Coach said in practice._

_Hikari went to the front, she jumped and she spiked it, and she landed to the ground._

_But upon impact, Hikari slipped and landed on her right arm, therefore spraining it..._

_"Hikari-chan!" one of her teammates exclaimed._

_"Are you okay?!" She asked._

_"Owww...no...I-I think I sprained my wrist..." Hikari said as she slowly got up._

_"Hikari-san, go to the nurses office." Coach said._

_"Hai, thank you Chimaru-san..." Then off Hikari went_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Anyways, since my persistent Onii-san wouldn't leave, I just pushed him out the door with his bag, after all, he was gonna be late for the bus with Sora if he didn't!

As soon as onii-san left I decided to take a shower. Yeah, my wrist still hurt but I could still turn the shower on!

While I was taking a shower, I thought that maybe onii-san did something to make sure nothing happens, but right then I didn't care much...

That was until I heard a knock from the front door.

I thought that might be my onii-san, he might have forgotten something...

But boy was I wrong.

"Taichi-onii-san! Don't tell me you forgot something again as an excuse to check up on me or else I'll just throw you out of the---"

In the end I never got to finish my sentence, because what was on the other side of the door...

It wasn't my onii-san, no far from it!

It was my onii-san's best friend. Yamato Ishida.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" **I slammed the door shut and leaned on the wall breathing very heavily.

Okay, I may have over reacted but **COME ON**! I was wrapped in a towel for goodness sakes!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yamato was standing still, his mind was racing. He was blushing...**madly**.

He wasn't the type that would run away and suddenly scream _'I'm Sorry!'_ No, he would handle it just fine. Cool and collected. He kept repeating that in his mind.

He stood up straight and cleared his throat. He went a step forward and put his ear to the door.

He could hear heavy breathing from the other side. He removed his ear from the door.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" Yamato asked.

Hikari closed her eyes and breathed in. She opened her eyes.

"Yamato, What are you doing here!?" Hikari asked.

"Your brother asked me to look after you while he's away."

"Onii-san? -_sigh_- well I'll let you in as soon as I dress up." Hikari said

"Alright." Yamato just went to the railings, he couldn't get that image of Hikari out of his mind... And suddenly a light blush was on his face.

_'I don't feel anything for her, she's just Taichi's little sister...' _

**-A few minutes later-**

* * *

Yamato was looking out, staring at the setting sun. He heard the door behind him open up.

"Hey Yamato, come on in." Hikari said. She smiled warmly to him.

"Heh."

Yamato went over to her and went in. He looked at Hikari, she was wearing a cute yellow dress. He watched her close the door and lock it. He smiled, but then he saw her wrist. It was red and kind of swelling. He started to frown.

"Hey, sit down, I'm gonna put some ointment and bandages on that." he said while he was bringing out the stuff he bought.

"N-No! You don't need to! I'm fine! It doesn't hurt one bit!" She blurted out as she was waving her hands around, "See?"

Then a few seconds later...

"**Ow!**" Hikari held right wrist using her left hand.

"Yes, I can see perfectly well that it **DOESN'T** hurt." He sarcastically said. He got her shoulders and led her to the couch.

He sat beside her and got the stuff he got out. She stared at him as he got her hand, she blushed a little at the contact.

Yamato got the ointment and dabbed it on her wrist. She looked at his hands on her wrist and she blushed even more. She wasn't used to a guy holding her hand. Yeah, Takeru used to do it, but this is Yamato Ishida...

Yamato looked at her face; he smirked and continued his work.

Next he got the bandages. He asked her to keep her arm as steady as possible. He began to wrap it around her wrists. He was done wrapping it there was some excess so he put the bandages between his teeth and with his two free hands looked for the scissors in the bag beside him.

He got it and snipped the bandage. He then placed a pin to secure it.

"There! That should do it. Just don't do anything to it for a while." He smiled those smiles that make his fan girls melt. But for some reason...It didn't affect her.

"Thank you, Yamato." She smiled very warmly at him. Yamato was the one that blushed. He was starting to think this was the reason that Takeru and Daisuke were crazy in love about her.

Before he could think up of anything else, Hikari interrupted his train of thought.

"It's getting late, aren't you going home?" Hikari asked.

Yamato felt a little hurt, it was like she wanted him to leave.

"Nah, dad's not home and Takeru's in the retreat. Besides, Taichi told me take care of you." He laughed.

Hikari laughed with him. She was so confusing. First she's surprised, next she's happy, then she's bitter, then she's happy **AGAIN**!

"Does that mean you're gonna stay over?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, until your brother's back. My stuff's in the car; I'll get it later." He grinned.

Hikari seemed to have smiled a little bit.

"Well, you're the guest of honor; I'll go make you some dinner!"

Hikari smiled gleefully.

Yamato acted upon instinct. "No, you sit down, I'll make dinner, I can't allow you to if you're hand is injured. You might burn something _again_."

"**HEY**! What's that supposed to mean?!" She shouted, and then she remembered something, "OH NO! MY BROTHER TOLD YOU DIDN'T HE?!"

Yamato was getting nervous now... "Uh..."

Hikari screamed something, "GAAAH! I SwEAR MY BROTHER WILL PAY FOR TELLING YOU THAT! I JUST LEFT THE STOVE ON FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND BURNED THE BACON, BUT THAT'S ALL!" Hikari's face was a little red because of her anguish towards...the burned bacon. As if it's the bacons' fault.

Yamato smirked.

"So what do you want for dinner?" He asked ever so coolly.

Hikari, still a bit flustered, answered, "Uhm...There are ingredients for Ebi Tempura and Kani Kama Maki in the fridge..."

Yamato chuckled now, "Then Ebi Tempura and Kani Kama Maki it is then."

Hikari giggled. "Yamato Ishida is a cook? Who would've known?"

Yamato laughed, "On the contrary, I'm actually very good!"

Hikari decided to play along, "Prove it."

"Alright. You're on!"

Hikari grinned.

Maybe it won't be so bad having him over until Sunday. I mean what could possibly happen...right?

--

OKAY I KNOW YOU PEOPLE WANT TO KILL ME...BAD. BUT DON'T BLAME ME!

BLAME MY EXAMS! I HAVE TO FRIGGIN' STUDY! so uhm...yeah I'm only gonna make two chapters this week, well I PLAN to make 2 chappies, unless I'm banned from my laptop...TT save me! Well thanks so much for those who reviewed! I hope you guys at least like this chapter even a little bit!

Ayuuki-chan


	3. Midnight watches

**Protector**

Ok...last chapter for the week most probably... ahaha...I'm sad to hear some critiques but its fine with me I guess...Most of you will say this is one crappy chapter but I don't care. So, uh, yeah… Anyways, here it is chapter 3!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Midnight watches**

"Here 'ya go. One plate of kani kama maki and ebi tempura." Yamato said as he put 2 plates down on the opposite side of the table. One on his side, one on hers.

"Wow! This actually looks good!" Hikari sort of drooled a little at the food in front of her.

He smirked, he watched her clapped her hands lightly and said, "Ittadakimasu!"

_'That's just cute...'_ he thought. _'Wait...what?'_

He coughed and got his chopsticks. Hikari did the same.

Yamato was about to put his ebi tempura into his mouth until he noticed Hikari having trouble.

"You okay?" He asked, watching her try to use chopsticks with her left hand...which failed.

"Uhmmm...yeah...a little bit. It's kinda hard with an injured hand." Her head dropped and she sighed while she put down her chopsticks.

She raised her head a little when she heard Yamato stand up from his seat and sit beside her.

She eyed him cautiously, trying to figure out what in the world he was doing.

Yamato got her chopsticks and grabbed a maki from her plate. Then suddenly he placed it in front of her.

"What the heck are you doing Yamato?" Hikari asked.

"Feeding you, doi. If you get sicker, your brother would hunt me down." He smiled. The maki was right in front of her mouth and was waiting to be eaten. He ushered her to eat it.

"I swear I'm like a kid in your eyes!" Hikari stated, but opened her mouth and ate it.

But she didn't know he actually thought of her as more than a kid. He knew very well she was anything **BUT** a kid.

She chewed silently, when she swallowed what was in her mouth she broke into a grin. "Hey...this is actually pretty good!" She commented.

Yamato smiled...but he couldn't help wondering about something...

Yeah, sure he gets those comments when he shows his other talent (which is cooking), and he was used to it; but how come when it was Hikari that said it...he felt happier than those times?

How **_weird_**.

He was still day dreaming, he didn't notice Hikari was staring and trying to get his attention. She waved her left hand in front of his face.

"_Hellooooo _there! Earth to Yamato!"

He suddenly snapped out of it when he heard her call his name.

"Back to earth I see?" She giggled.

_'Wow!'_ he thought, _'her voice is nice...wait, HUH?! What the fudge did I just say?!'_

"Huh? Oh...yeah, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck and sweat dropped.

"Haha, I think you forgot the whole concept of _'dinner'_!" She laughed now.

"Hahaha, whatever, Hikari!" He laughed along side her. After that he fed her again and, for that brief moment...

He was happy**.  
**

* * *

**-A little before midnight-**

Hikari and Yamato were watching a really boring scary movie.

Hikari seriously tried to stay awake for the sake of the movie, but somehow she couldn't. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten so much food, or stayed up too late.

Slowly her head was starting to fall to the right where Yamato was sitting.

Then the movie ended and Yamato yawned. "-_yaaaaaawn_- Well that was one sucky movie, what did you think Hikari? Hikari?" He looked to his left and saw a sleeping Hikari.

He was surprised, because he didn't even feel her head falling on his shoulder!

He looked at the girl that was beside him, silently sleeping on his shoulder.

He was starting to feel kind of sleepy too.

Yamato unconsciously did something.

He got Hikari's head and lifted it off his shoulder slightly. He got the couch pillow and placed it behind him. He leaned on it. Then he got Hikari's head and slowly placed it on his chest, so she was on top of him with his arm on her shoulder.

And then he drifted off to sleep thinking of what in the world was happening to him..**  
**

* * *

**-Saturday morning- **

(Yamato's band practice was Friday in the afternoon)

Yamato woke up a bit dazed. He looked at his watch and saw it was 6am. He groaned. 6 hours of sleep? Shouldn't he at least have 8?

But that wasn't what seemed to bother him, it was that really heavy..._thing_ on his chest.

He looked at that _thing_ and was surprised to see a sleeping **Hikari** on his chest.

In a way Yamato was happy, but he was also shocked. He just didn't know what the heck was happening. Before he moved he wracked his head looking for that answer that will tell him what happened last night. When he remembered he mentally slapped himself.

But he couldn't help thinking of something else... Somehow...she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, but he dismissed that thought.

_'Yamato, stop thinking about that! She's **TAICHI'S little SISTER**. Do you know what the heck is going to happen if you fall for her?'_ his consciousness scolded.

His mind agreed but his heart seemed to protest, but that didn't go on for long, because he was interrupted by the movement on his chest.

_**'Oh shit'**_

* * *

Okay a perfectly **useless **chapter but I kinda like it anyway :P haha so Please read and review! I don't really care if you guys hate me now, since everything is kinda rushed, but I would still like to see _nice comments_ to at least make my day a little happier.** THANKS AND BYE!**

_**Thanks to those guys that have supported me since I made this story. I'll put your names here later on. **_


	4. Strawberry, Vanilla, and Yamato

**Protector**

Okay, most probably the longest chapter I've ever done, hahaha, anyways I hope you like it, even if you guys think its rushed...ahehe

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strawberry, Vanilla, and Yamato**

_'God...why is it so warm?'_ slowly Hikari's eyes opened. She moved a little and opened her eyes. Then she looked up and saw cerulean blue eyes staring at her.

She thought, _'Oh...It's just Yamato...wait...**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?**'_

Now fully awake Hikari jumped away and looked horrified. Her face was really red and she was breathing heavily.

Yamato smirked. He sat up and looked at her. _'This is actually going great!'_

"What the heck happened last night?!" she squealed and glared at Yamato.

He shrugged and replied, "You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you...I _guess_."

"You **GUESS**?" Hikari seemed dumbfounded.

"Ahaha. Maybe it was for some strange abnormal reason. We did stay up late last night. Anything could've happened!" Yamato replied with a smirk on his face. He stood up and fixed his shirt which was slightly creased. Then he fixed the pillows. Hikari just shook her head and went to the small kitchen, deciding it's better if she didn't push it. She'd find out soon enough.

_'I need a drink...I need **SOMETHING** to clear my head! Maybe he likes me...nah that can't be it...' _She thought.

Yamato took a risk glancing at her. Her right hand was still bandaged neatly, _'Good'_ he thought, but then his eyes moved downwards, and couldn't help thinking how beautiful and defined her legs were shaped.

_'Kami-sama, why, oh why, did she have to wear such a short dress? She can't be THAT innocent little girl she once was, could she?' _

Immediately he turned back to the pillows when he saw her looking back at him, making him have a light blush creeping to his usually pale cheeks.

She opened the refrigerator door and was selecting what to make. She closed it seeing there was nothing to eat in there.

'Hmmm, I guess I'll make some coffee then.' She thought as she was bringing out the cups and went over to the cupboard and got out some sugar, coffee mix and some cream.

Yamato, who just finished 'fixing' the pillows, went over to the kitchen. He saw her making some coffee with her left hand, and saw she could actually do it alone; it gave him the impression that she was ambidextrous.

"Hey, Hikari, are you ambidextrous?" He asked while he was leaning on the wall.

She didn't look behind her, knowing full well who he is.

"Nope, I just know because this isn't the first time I hurt my right arm. Besides, remember the bacon?"

"Oh. Yeah..." Yamato was gonna make a comment until Hikari asked something.

"Yamato..."

"Yep?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Stop staring at my legs please." She said not even turning behind her, though she wished she did so she could see the shock in his face.

Yamato turned around blushing even more than a while ago. It felt weird to him that suddenly it was like they switched places...switched personalities even.

"Oh...uhm...sorry.", _'oh great I'm stuttering'_ he thought, "Uh, I'm gonna go down to the parking lot and get my other stuff. I forgot them in my car." He said as he made his way out the door.

As he was about to close the door he heard her say, "Oh, alright." Then he heard the phone ring, and Hikari answering it.

Yamato came back a few minutes later carrying a back pack and his bass guitar. Yamato dropped his stuff on the floor and glanced at Hikari, who was sitting on the chair inside the small kitchen. There were two cups of coffee on the table in front of her. Hikari got one and sipped the coffee.

"Oh, Yamato! You're back!" she smiled warmly at him after drinking her coffee.

She stood up and grabbed the other cup and made her way to Yamato. He just stared at her.

She extended the cup in front of him, "Here! Drink it while it's nice and warm. It's still kind of cold this morning." Then she grinned.

"Oh, thanks Hikari." He smiled back. He drank it all in one long draught. "So, who called?" He said as he gave her the cup.

"It was Miyako; she asked me if we wanted to go to the karaoke bar later on. I said that it depends on you." She answered Yamato as she made her way back to the table and put the two emptied cups in the sink.

"It's fine with me; my job was to watch over you. So as long as I'm there, it shouldn't be a problem." He replied.

Hikari was beaming now. She ran over to Yamato and hugged him.

**"Yikes!" **

Yamato fell on the floor, with Hikari on top of him giggling.

"Arigato, Yama-kun!" She smiled.

At that moment...it seemed like they could stare at each other like that for a long time...Yamato didn't mind about the position they were in. Hikari on top of him, Hikari's arm's around his neck, her slender figure held by his hands. Nope, Yamato didn't mind at all. In fact, he was enjoying it.

She then got off him (which Yamato was a little reluctant about letting her go) and made her way to her bedroom. On her way she grabbed the cordless phone and called Miyako to tell her that she and Yamato were going to be able to make it. Yamato could swear that he saw her blushing on her way.

Yamato was still lying on the floor, looking as dumbstruck as ever. He was recalling that scene. And as he did, he blushed a little.

He then noticed something...

_'Since when did she start calling me Yama-kun?'_ he thought. It wasn't at all bad, he thought, in fact...It sounded nice.

He stood up and got some clothes and a towel (He stopped by his house too) from his bag. Then he made his way to the bathroom, which was just across Hikari's room. He stopped a while to listen to the conversation since the door was slightly open.

_"...Yeah Miyako! Yama-kun and I can make it!...Huh? Oh, I guess just now... I don't know why I'm starting to call him that! Yes my wrist fine now thanks to Yama. Okay...see you at 6."_ She then hung up. Yamato saw her plop down on her bed sighing.

Yamato knocked on her door.

"Come in, Yama." Hikari said from the other side of the door.

Yamato entered and looked at Hikari lying down on the bed.

"You know, we could go to the town a little later...and you know...get some ice cream. That is, if you want to." He said awkwardly.

Hikari sat up and looked at Yamato. Her wine colored eyes looking at him.

"You mean, like a short date..?"

"You could say that." He replied looking a bit sheepish.

"Alright. We'll go just before we meet up with Miyako." Hikari smiled.

"Okay. Well I'll be taking a bath. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Go ahead, Yama."

Yamato left and went to the bathroom. A nice warm bath would do him some good. It could help him to think what really is happening to him. Though he's starting to know the answer...

* * *

**-4:30 PM-**

Nothing eventful happened much after that. They ate, they watched some shows and it was pretty much Yamato practicing with his bass and Hikari reading a manga called Crimson Hero, a volleyball manga. (You can find it in Shojo Beat the opposite of Shonen Jump)

Yamato knocked on Hikari's door again after practicing playing his bass.

"Hey, you ready yet, Hikari?" Yamato asked.

_"Yep, just need to get my pin."_

Yamato waited a few seconds. Then Hikari opened the door and got out of her room.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

Yamato stared.

Hikari was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped top and a denim mini-skirt and cute sandals. Her cute pink pin was pinned on her hair like she always puts it.

Yamato cleared his throat.

Yamato couldn't think right for a few seconds because he was thinking of this: _'Crap! Crap! Crap! Kami-sama, do you **LIKE** torturing me?!' _

Hikari glanced at him then went over to the table to get the keys.

Yamato followed her outside the apartment and watched her close and lock the door.

They went down the elevator and reached the parking lot.

When they reached Yamato's car, Hikari stopped mid-way.

"**THAT'S YOUR CAR**?" She exclaimed.

"Yep." He grinned. "Nice right?"

Hikari was staring at Yamato's newly bought silver Civic EX Sedan. _(A/N: Hey I can dream can't I?)_

"Whoa... A Sedan..." Hikari went over it and felt the wonderful feeling of the smooth and shiny surface of the Sedan.

"How'd you buy it?" Hikari wondered.

"You're forgetting I'm a lead singer of one of the most popular band in Japan. _(Okay let's just pretend that he is already popular and got a contract with 'Extasy Records' **note I don't own that either!**)_

"Oh yeah. _-giggle-_" said Hikari.

Yamato opened the door for her, like a chauffer.

Hikari went to Yamato and accepted his offer. "Such a gentleman. Do youl aways treat your dates this way?"

"It's better to make a good impression on the first date." He said as he went to the driver's seat.

Hikari was looking around inside the car. The nice shiny black leather had such a good feel to it. Hikari looked behind her and saw a lot of CD piles.

"Haha, I see you like arranging your stuff, Yama-kun." Hikari laughed.

"Ehehehe, it helps me in some way. The car needed the_ '**Yamato touch'**_in it." He chuckled as he started the engine.

Yamato also turned on the radio since it was gonna be a while to reach the town square.

_**'Here's our next song, which recently hit #1 on our charts, and one of the most popular and recently found band, from Extasy Records, The Teenage Wolves!'**_

* * *

_**Soshite mezameta asa ni kaze o kanjite**_  
_**Yume no tsuzuki o hikizuru hibi ni Kiss o  
Itsuka otozureru hazu no machi o mezashite  
Hitori kaban ni tsumeta chizu o omou**_

_And I feel the wind when I wake up in the morning, a kiss everday as the continuations of my dreams seduce me  
Someday, with my sights on the street that I should visit, I think of the map that I packged into my bag alone_

_--  
--  
**Tokimeki wa kigen tsuki dakara  
Totemo koware yasuku moroi mono dakara**  
_

_Because my heart will only beat for so long, it's a fragile thing that breaks down very easily_

_--  
--  
**Mezameta asa ni chikai o tatero  
Jibun rashiku aru ga mama ni sou  
Sono tame ni nani ga dekiru darou?  
Kanjita yoru ni mune o tsumarase ikidooru kono kokoro no yami  
Tashika ni ima hi ga tomoru**_

_When I wake up in the morning, I'll take a vow  
I am myself, yes, I wonder what I'll do in order to keep that?  
My chest tightens in this night that I feel, the angry darkness in my heart  
Surely now a light will light_

_--  
--  
**Tashika ni ima hi ga tomoru  
Tashika ni ima**_

_Surely now a light will light  
Surely now_

_--  
--  
**Obieteiru ka? Yureru omoi o yosete  
Toosugiru yoake o oi koshita na  
Ikura naitemo...  
Mou modora nakatta Memories yubi no ringu ga hikatteta**_

_Do you remember? Gathering the shaking memories, we passed the night that was too far away  
No matter how much I cry about the memories that I couldn't go back to, the ring on my finger glitters_

_--  
--  
**Oretachi wa naze  
Otagai o mamorita katta dake na noni kizu tsuke au no?**_

_We wanted to protect each other, so why did we end up getting hurt?_

_--  
--  
**Toki no hayasa ni nagasarenu you tsuyoku nigiri sugite kowashita mono wa  
Omae datta kana...  
Dou agaitemo yogorete shimaou konna jidai ni saita hana tachi wa  
Ano hi no futari ni dokoka nite**_

_As though not being carried by the speed of time, the thing that I held on to so tightly that it broke  
Was you...  
No matter how much they struggle, the flowers that have bloomed in this era are tainted  
Somewhere, like the two of us_

_--  
--  
**Yume no peten ni kusari o kakero "Ore wa Zero da" sou itai to negau  
Kinareta shatsu o nugi sutete  
Mienai mono o shinjiru tsuyosa mieru mono o utagau sono yowasa  
Taiyou ga sarau sono mae ni**_

_I'll put on chains in a fake dream  
I want to say that "I am nothing"  
Throwing away the shirts that I got used to wearing  
The strength of believing in things you can't see, and the weakness of disbelieving things you can see  
Before the sun washes them away  
_

_--  
--  
**Mezameta asa ni chikai o tatero  
Jibun rashiku aru ga mama ni sou  
Sono tame ni nani ga dekiru darou?  
Kanjita yoru ni mune o tsumarase ikidooru kono kokoro no yami  
Tashika ni ima hi ga tomoru**_

_When I wake up in the morning, I'll take a vow  
I am myself, yes, I wonder what I'll do in order to keep that?  
My chest tightens in this night that I feel, the angry darkness in my heart  
Surely now a light will light  
_

_--  
--  
**Subete wa utsukushiku aru tame ni  
Tashika ni ima**_

_In order for everything to be beautiful  
Surely now..._  
--

* * *

_**'That song was made by the bassist and lead vocalist, Yamato Ishida. On to the next song...'**_

They didn't really mind about the next song that was playing. Hikari couldn't help but ask.

"Yamato, who were you talking about when you made that song?" Hikari asked.

Yamato shrugged, he was still keeping an eye on the road. "Dunno, I just thought of it when we were still in the Digimon world...Then after a few years I perfected it." He replied. He laughed a little

Hikari whispered something to herself, it was the line _'Tashika ni ima hi ga tomoru, Tashika ni ima..."_

Yamato just chuckled and went on driving.

* * *

**-Town square, 5:35 PM-**

Yamato parked the car in the parking lot. (Duh...) As he got out, people started staring and whispering. Then they started calling their friends when Hikari came out of the car too.

"Hey, isn't that Yamato Ishida? From The Teenage Wolves?"

"Yeah! But who's the girl?"

"Maybe his girlfriend?"

Hikari, upon hearing this, blushed a little and looked at Yamato who was smirking like mad.

"I guess this is how it is when you're Yamato Ishida's date..." she whispered when she caught up with Yamato.

"Heh, yep. So how about that ice cream before we meet the others?" He held out his hand for her to hold on to.

Hikari thinking this as some kind of playful game, accepted.

Hand in hand they went to the ice cream vendor.

On the way, people murmured and watched even more.

When they reached the man, he looked at them for a while then asked what flavor they wanted.

Hikari thought for a while then said, "Hmm, Strawberry!"

Yamato chuckled, _(there seems to be a lot of chuckling and laughing in this story, I guess they're way of learning about someone else.)_ "Vanilla for me sir."

"Alrighty."

A minute later they got their ice cream and paid the man.

They decided to sit down on a bench in the center of the town square, where there was a gigantic statue or monument of a man.

As they were eating, once again people looked and stared at them. But this time Hikari didn't care.

When Hikari was nearly finished, she looked at Yamato.

She laughed a little when Yamato looked at her.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"Yes, you have some ice cream over there." She said as she pointed a blop of ice cream on his cheek.

Yamato was about to wipe it when Hikari stopped him by grabbing his hand.

Yamato watched intently as Hikari leaned in and licked the blop of ice cream off his cheek.

Hikari sat back down and smiled, with a hint of red on her cheeks. Then she continued eating her ice cream.

At this Yamato turned beet red and touched where Hikari licked it.

People were staring. Some were shocked, some were taking out their phones to text their friends or take a picture of the two of them.

Yamato was about to say something until Miyako called them.

"Hikari! Yamato! Over here!" She called over waving her hands in the air.

Hikari, who finished hers, ran over to Miyako.

Hikari and Miyako hugged, "Miyako! Thanks for this! God knows I need some fun!"

"No problem! Hehe. How's your wrist?"

"Just fine Miyako! I'm sure I can hold a mike with a left hand!"

They both laughed.

When Yamato finished his ice cream, he went over to Hikari and stood beside her.

"Oh hey there, _Yama_." Miyako snickered, "So...what have you two been doin'?" Miyako asked, with a slight sign of malice in her voice.

"Nothing really Miyako." Yamato replied.

"Oh_ really?_ The licking of ice cream on your face by Hika-chan didn't seem like nothing." Miyako laughed.

_'Damn, she saw that?!'_ Yamato thought.

Hikari thought that she should quickly change the topic before Miyako tried to venture in further.

"So Miyako-chan, where are the others?"

"Oh, Daisuke is on his way, and Ken too. Mimi said she'll stop by and have some fun a little later on, Koushiro said he has some spare time so he'll be coming too. Joe can't make it though. And well, your brother, Sora, and Takeru are somewhere else."

"Okay. What about Iori?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, he said he can't make it, he has a kendo competition he has to prepare for." Miyako replied.

Just then someone called over to them.

"Hikari! Miyako! Yamato! Hey!"

They looked at the person calling them. It was Daisuke, with Ken behind him.

"Hey there Ken!" Miyako waved.

_'Miyako still has a crush on Ken, even after all these years? Wow, she just wont give up, will she?'_ Hikari thought.

When the two reached them their hands were on their knees and they were trying to catch their breath.

After a few seconds, they stood up straight.

"Phew, we made it! Well the both of us wouldn't have been in such a rush if Ken hadn't **nagged **me to go to the jewelry store to buy a--" Ken stopped Daisuke by covering his mouth with his hand.

The three raised their eyebrows at Ken and Daisuke.

"Uh...what he meant to say was, I had to buy something important!" Ken quickly.

Daisuke was now squirming, trying to pry Ken's hand off because he can't breathe.

When Ken finally noticed that Daisuke was running out of air, Ken removed his hand and apologized profusely.

"Heh, at least Ken seems more open than usual. He has more expressions on his face now a days." Yamato commented.

Hikari nodded.

"Well let's go in, the other two will be here a little later." Miyako said.

**"YEAH!!!"** They all said and then they entered the Karaoke place.

* * *

**Okay, yeah...it's VERY long...hahaha anyways, I just wanted to make a few accidents happen, to show them slowly falling for each other. And I had that ice cream idea in my head for a while... uhm...I know now...that TONS of people hate me! I mean I kinda made Hikari out of character but at least I tried. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, or a lot. Uhm the basic idea was to lead to the karaoke place and they all start singing and blah blah blah. I won't spoil. So uhm I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED THIS STORY! (Uhm yeah. I did it at 2:50 am...) If you're wondering why Daisuke hasn't hit on Hikari, uhm that's 'cuz I'm gonna make him do that in the next chapter. Oh by the way, I do not own the song "Beautiful Dreamer" It's by GLAY. Um I also don't own Digimon, I noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer. What's the use of that anyway?! They already know you don't own it!**

Uhm here are the people I want to thank for continuing to support my fanfic:

JyouraKoumi   
The Digital Gate   
NYJazzQueen13  
Thokul   
Sakura Sama 101  
numba neko93  
The Lost Tear  
RomanceRighter  
crest of music  
midnight972  
Starlight - Wild Koneko

Thank you soo much for the wonderful comments! Please keep 'em coming!

**-Ayuuki-chan **


End file.
